Unspeakable Secret
by Bittersweet.Aj
Summary: Hinata tak pernah membagi rahasianya kepada siapa pun mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya saja tidak mengerti hal itu, Membuat kehidupannya menjadi rumit. Ia tetap berusaha menjadi gadis normal seperti yang lainya, tetapi terkadang rahasia itu sering membawa dirinya di ujung kematian. (gak bisa bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini,**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Seorang gadis berambut indigo kian mempercepat derap langkahnya, melewati lorong sunyi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang.  
Jalannya tak berujung, sepi, dan begitu lembab.  
Udara dingin membalut tubuh mungilnya, sesekali giginya bergemeletuk menahan dingin.

"Tolong" Lagi-lagi suara permintaan tolong yang ia dengar, suaranya begitu lembut tetapi terdengar lirih. Seperti suara seorang perempuan yang dalam bahaya.

"To...long" Suara nya makin mengecil.  
"Jangan pedulikan Hinata" Ucap gadis itu, Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak peduli suara yang begitu menggema di setiap sudut lorong.

Pikiran Hinata di penuhi untuk segera keluar dari lorong ini, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjebak di tempat mengerikan bahkan tak ada penerangan sama sekali.

"Tolong" Suara itu kembali muncul, tepatnya seperti bisikan di telinga kanan Hinata.  
Ia menengok tetapi tidak menemukan siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri.  
Hinata harus segera keluar dari lorong ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu butuh berapa lama lagi agar ia cepat keluar lututnya sudah terasa lemas.

"Ku mohon jangan mengganggu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" Hinata menutup kedua matanya, ia mulai terisak tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena terus berjalan tetapi tidak menemukan jalan pulang.

Hinata masih terisak bahunya naik turun, nafasnya tak beraturan kakinya benar-benar lemas untuk melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Hinata tak berani untuk menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya sebuah tangan yang begitu terasa dingin berada di atas bahu kanannya, Hinata mematung ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tolong aku" Suara itu kembali menggema memenuhi setiap sudut lorong.  
"Tidaaakkk" Teriak Hinata sekuat-kuatnya.

..

Hosh hosh hosh  
Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya nafasnya tak beraturan, wajahnya di penuhi bulir-bulir peluh.  
"Mimpi yang sama" Hinata mendesah, untuk ketiga kalinya ia mengalami mimpi yang sama dalam seminggu ini.  
Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kakinya ia langkahkah menuju dapur mencari minum untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang begitu kering.

gluk  
Hinata menghabiskan satu gelas air putih dalam satu kali tegukan, tetapi tangannya masih terasa bergetar.  
Efek mimpi buruknya masih terasa, dilihatnya jam dinding bergambar menara eiffel menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 5 menit.

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor.

Hyuga Hinata gadis berusia 24 tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan MBA-nya  
ayahnya Hyuga Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk menjadi penerus di perusahaan Hyuga corp.  
tetapi ia menolak, bahkan Hinata lebih memilih untuk keluar dari zona aman, yaitu tidak menjadi pewaris Hyuga dan lebih memilih pekerjaan yang ia sukai yaitu Wartawan bahkan ayahnya menentangnya. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Hyuga dan mencoba hidup mandiri dengan mengandalkan kedua tangannya.

Kini Hinata bekerja di salah satu majalah ternama di Tokyo, gajinya cukup lumayan, buktinya ia mampu menyewa apartement yang tidak bisa di bilang mewah tetapi sederhana dan tertata rapih. Bahkan dirinya masih bisa menabung setelah membelanjakan uangnya untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

...

Hinata mematutnya dirinya depan cermin, wajahnya sudah kembali segar seperti biasa. Ia sudah siap untuk menjalani hari-harinya.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruangannya, ruangan itu diisi oleh 4 orang teman kerjanya.

"Hinataaa-chan, kau sudah kembali?" ucap wanita berambut blonde kuncir kuda, ketika Hinata berjalan menuju mejanya.  
suaranya begitu kencang hingga menarik perhatian kedua teman Hinata yang lain.

"Senang melihat mu lagi Hinata" Ucap gadis bercepol dua kearah Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan temannya. Tenten nama gadis itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karna kehebohan Ino gadis blonde yang kini tengah memeluk Hinata.

"Hai blonde, lepaskan Hinata! lihat dia tidak bisa bernafas karena pelukkan mu" Celetuk pria satu-satunya yang diruang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kiba.

ck  
Ino berdecak kesal.

"Selamat datang kembali Hinata-chan" Ucap kiba, matanya masih fokus pada layar komputer. sepertinya di kejar deadline pikir Hinata.  
"Kau tidak lupa membawa oleh-oleh untuk kamikan?" tanya kiba antusias  
"Tidak, tetapi masih dalam mobil" Jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana Konoha? apa berjalan lancar?" Tanya Ino yang kini sudah kembali duduk di mejanya.  
"Disana menyenangkan, kau juga harus kesana Ino" Selama seminggu kemarin Hinata memang pergi ke Konoha untuk meliput ke indahan kota tersebut hingga ke pelosoknya.

Hinata sungguh menganggumi Konoha yang menurutnya begitu Indah, ia menjelaskan secara rinci tentang Konoha pada Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ku pikir aku tidak akan kesana, bukan kah transportasinya begitu susah?" Tanya Ino, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya seolah-olah sedang berpikir jika dirinya berada di Konoha. Salah satu Kota terpencil di jepang yang belum terjamah oleh modernisasi. mungkin ia tak bisa pergi ke salon bahkan ia tak bisa menggunakan handphone, karena selama disana Hinata hanya menghubunginya sekali itu pun melalui Email.

"uhg" Ino meringis membayangkannya saja sungguh membuatnya tak berkutik, bagaimana jika dia di Konoha.

"Tetapi disana benar-benar menakjubkan" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Ino.  
"Sudah lah Hinata, percuma kau jelaskan serinci apa pun Ino tak akan tertarik, baginya yang menarik adalah pergi ke salon, menjaga kukunya, dan mempertahankan berat idealnya" Kiba tertawa meremehkan,

"Diam kau Inuzuka, jika tidak ingin mulut mu ku sumpal dengan kertas" Ino mendecih, tatapannya begitu horor.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah datang mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan tugas minggu depan, silahkan cek email kalian" Ucap pria itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah atasan Hinata yaitu Sabuku Gaara

"Hyuga, bagaimana tugas mu? aku butuh laporannya" Suaranya begitu berat dan menusuk,  
tatapannya seolah berkata 'Aku tidak ingin hasil yang mengecewakan'

"Ba-baik Gaara-sama" Jawab Hinata gagap, ia merutuki dirinya yang masih gagap jika di hadapan bosnya, Hinata benar-benar takut dengan pria di hadapanya.

Ino menatap bosan Gaara, ia sangat tidak suka dengan atasan barunya yang begitu dingin, seenaknya dan tidak berperikemanusiaan karena sering membuat mereka lembur.

"Tenang saja Gaara-sama Hinata tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anda" Ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Gaara-sama.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu" Gaara berbalik menuju ruanganya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar salah satu ucapan pegawainya.

"Aku berharap rambutnya cepat rontok dan lingkar pandanya semakin tebal sehingga tak ada gadis yang menyukainya" Ucap Ino asal, gadis itu memang membenci atasannya dengan berjuta alasan yang cukup konyol menurut Hinata.

"Aku mendengar ucapan mu Yamanaka"

Jder

Ino serasa baru tersambar petir, wajahnya memerah karna takut ia berusaha menelan ludahnya ketika Gaara melayangkan _deathglare _padanya.

Hinata tersenyum, Kiba terkikik geli, Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala.  
Mereka sudah tahu nasib selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pada Ino, ia akan mendapat hukuman yaitu lembur di kantor.

Setelah Gaara benar-benar menghilang dari pintu.  
Ino membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau yang terbaik Yamanaka" Celetuk Kiba, pria yang mempunyai tatto di kedua pipi itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di udara.

Tenten tertawa, ketika dilihatnya wajah Ino sudah memerah seperti Tomat.

"Tenang Ino-chan aku akan menemani mu" Ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih"

...

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian" Ucap Tenten, ketika mereka berada dalam lift menuju caffe.  
"Tak apa Tenten" Hinata tersenyum,ia mengerti jika Tenten akan makan siang bersama kekasihnya yang tak lain sepupu Hinata.  
"Neji huh?" Ino mendengus ketika Tenten tak menjawab gadis itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.  
Sedangkan Kiba memang tidak ikut karena di kejar deadline untuk sore.

"Sampaikan salam ku untuk Neji" Kata Hinata, Tenten hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata terasa pusing, tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk jika Ino tak memegangnya.  
"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Hinata tidak menjawab kepalanya terasa berat, Ino memapah Hinata ke tempat duduk terdekat.  
" Tunggu sebentar, aku belikan minuman dulu"  
Kepala Hinata kembali pusing, ia kehilangan kesadarannya sesuatu seperti menarik tubuhnya Hinata tidak mengerti ia berada dimana, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Kebakaran rumah, wanita yang di kejar-kejar, seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Semuanya terlihat buram bagi Hinata, ia memegang kepalanya badannya kembali lemas.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat seorang gadis, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas. Sedang meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan, badannya di tindih oleh pria dewasa. Hinata menutup mulutnya saat melihat adegan selanjutnya, gadis itu di perkosa  
"jangan, hentikan" Ucap Hinata, ia berusaha menghentikannya tetapi semuanya kembali gelap. Ia telah kembali di tempat yang tadi lobby kantornya. Orang-orang memperhatikannya binggung

"Hinata" Ino berusaha memanggil Hinata, ia sangat panik melihat Hinata yang pingsan tetapi menangis dan terus merancau.

"Ino" Lirih Hinata, tubuhnya terasa lemah ini lah effek jika dirinya tertarik ke dimensi lain. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia menangis mengingat kejadian tadi,

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" Ino tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, diserahkannya satu minuman kaleng yang dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena kelelahan" Hinata menenangkan Ino diraihnya minuman itu, ia tak ingin membuat Ino cemas. Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya ia tidak begitu percaya apa yang Hinata ucapkan "Benarkah?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi, "Kau sedang tidak membunyikan apa pun kan?" Sambungnya.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk meyakinkan Ino, belum saatnya ia berbagi kepada siapa pun tentang kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Cukup dirnyya yang tau tidak orang tuanya, sepupunya, maupun sahabatnya.

Ia tak boleh lemah hal seperti ini sering terjadi dan ia bisa mengatasinya, Hinata berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Halo semuanya saya kembali dengan fict gaje ini, tak henti-hentinya saya ingat kan banyak kesalahan di mana-mana, typos masih bertebaran, kekurangan di sana-sini. Sasuke belum muncul di chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan kali yah, sekian.

Salam Hangat

Aj


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : TYPOS, OOC. Ide pasaran, Gaje, dan kesalahan disana-sini**

**Pairing:**

**SasuHina**

**GaaIno**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuu, aku kembali membawa chapie 2 _**Unspeakble secret**_, maaf baru sempet up date,

Pada hal chap 2 ini udah lama beres, mungkin karena aku terjangkit virus malas kali yah jadi lama up date, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngefav, ngefol, ngeripiu, dan silent reader tersayang thank you so much all..

Pojok review:

_**Pichu**_: silahkan ini udah di lanjut..

_**NaruDemi**_: Ini udah di lannjut, wah kalau abang Sasuke jadi vampire kasihan nanti Hinata nya di gigit terus..

_**KEY-Keziaadtya**_: iyah ini ada Gaaino-nya. Mereka pasangan yang bikin gemes, aku paling suka kalua Gaara mengintimidasi Ino wkwkwkwk

Aku juga Ino-cent akut ko..

_** 2**_: iyah ini pairnya SasuHina sm GaaIno, ini udah di lanjut..

_**Winter hood**_: aku juga suka kedua pair ini. Ini udah up date, tenang sasuke udah muncul ko di chap ini. Baru kebagiaan scenario dia..

_**Cahya Uchiha**_: ini pairnya SasuHina sm GaaIno

_**SHL**_: aku tidak bisa menjanjikan ini romance atau bukan, tapi Sasuhina udah mulai berinteraksi disini..

_**Alana hyuga**_: yaappp SasuHina sm GaaIno, ini udah di lanjut, Sasuke udah muncul ko di chap ini..

_**Inuzukarei15**_: halo juga rei-san, yaa ampun rasanya aku inginn ketawa kalau baca review kamu, terimakasih udah mau baca fict-fict aku yang nggak jelas, alias aneh mungkin..

Aku bingung mau jawab pertanyaan kamu yang mana yah, soal Hinata dia punya indra ke enam bahasa kerennya mah the sixth sense. Ia gak bisa lihat hantu secara jelas tetapi hinata bisa melihat masa lalu hantu tersebut melalui mimpi inti nya seperti itu, mereka berempat nanti berhubungan satu sama lain untuk memecahkan masalah yang ada, mereka akan berpetualang ke negeri antah brantah wkwkwk.. ohh sejak kapan kiba menjadi suami mu?ya ampunn Dia suami simpanan ku dan dia tidak mungkin berpaling dari aku #eeeaaaa

Dan aku kasih bocoran sedikit Ino juga memiliiki kemampuan lohh, hanya dia dan aku yang boleh tahu untuk saat ini,

Thank you rei-san..

_**JelLyFisH**_: ini udah di lanjut, aku juga suka GaaIno yang saling benci dalam hati cinta, makasih udah mampir…

Happy reading…

.

.

.

Hinata membuka apartement kecilnya, hari ini cukup melelahkan karena harus menemani Ino lembur. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan Gaara yang memberikan setumpuk laporan yang harus di selesaikan hari ini juga, bahkan Ino terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya yang jelas-jelas tak mempan untuk Seorang Sabaku Gaara. Terlepas dari itu semua otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan potongan gambar yang ia lihat.  
"Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?"Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wanita? apa maksud mu?"  
Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat sepupunya Hyuga Neji sedang duduk manis di sofanya,  
matanya memicing meminta penjelasan, terkadang Hinata menyesal telah memberi kunci cadangan apartementnya pada Hanabi.

"Kenapa nii-san kemari?" Hinata balik bertanya, ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Hinata hanya tidak ingin sepupunya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.  
"Paman ingin kau pulang akhir minggu nanti" Jelas Neji, matanya terus menatap gerak-gerik Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur mempersiapkan makan malam atau bisa disebut tengah malam.  
"Kenapa baru pulang?" Neji menghampiri Hinata meminta penjelasan, pada hal Tenten yang ia tahu sudah pulang dari jam 5 sore bukan kah mereka satu divisi?.  
"Ada laporan yang harus diselesaikan untuk besok, Nii-san sudah makan?" Hinata menyiapkan dua piring untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ayah rencanakan kali ini?" Tanya Hinata to the point.  
Ia cukup hafal tabiat ayahnya, yang selalu mempunyai rencana terselubung untuknya.

"Seperti biasanya" Jawab Neji, tak perlu penjelasan lebih panjang karena Hinata pasti tau maksudnya.  
Hinata menghela nafas, matanya menatap langit-langit rumahnya.  
"Siapa kali ini?" Tanya Hinata, ini lah perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan ayahnya. Ia diberi kebebasan untuk hidup mandiri tetapi soal jodoh ayahnya yang akan menetapkan.

"Namikaze" Hinata mengangguk mengerti, Namikaze adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Tokyo. Namikaze Minato adalah Walikota Tokyo ia mempunyai anak tunggal bernama Namikaze Naruto, Hinata pernah mewawancari keluarga Namikaze saat pelantikan Minato.

"Atur saja waktunya, aku pasti menyempatkan untuk datang" Hinata beranjak kekamarnya  
"Jika nii-san ingin bermala..." Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan Neji sudah memotong ucapannya.  
"Aku akan pulang, besok ada rapat"  
"Hati-hati di jalan" Ucap Hinata, Neji sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.  
Hari ini benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya bukan hanya badan tetapi otaknya sungguh lelah.  
"Aku harap mimpi itu tak datang untuk malam ini" Gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Kantor redaksi majalah Rolex tempat Hinata bekerja, sedang mengadakan rapat mingguan untuk menentukan headline minggu selanjutnya.

Terlihat Hinata, Tenten, Kiba sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing.  
"Di mana Ino?" Tanya Tenten pada Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya, pria penyuka anjing itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau.  
Kiba menunjuk Hinata yang duduk di depannya dengan dagunya lalu menatap Tenten seolah mengatakan 'tanya saja dia, pasti lebih tau'.

"Hinata, di mana Ino?" Tanya Tenten, Hinata yang tengah melamun terperanjat kaget ia mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung di tolehkannya ke samping kanan.  
Saking asyiknya melamun ia tak menyadari jika sahabat blondenya belum datang pada hal rapat akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, habislah mereka jika salah satu orang divisi mereka tak datang.  
Gaara tak akan segan-segan untuk memberikan kerja rodi lagi, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menggeleng tanda tidak tau mereka menahan nafas berdoa semoga masih di lindungi Kami-sama.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar, terlihat wanita bersurai pirang wajahnya dibanjiri keringat serta ikat rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan pakainya sungguh kusut. Nafasnya tak teratur Ino terlihat kacau kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya ia terus menarik nafas teman-temannya terlihat bertanya-tanya.  
"Apa kau baru saja mengikuti lari marathon Yamanaka?" Tanya Kiba, ia sungguh tak percaya bisa melihat Ino yang biasa perfect sekarang berpenampilan jauh dari kata standar seorang wanita.  
Dengan senang hati Ino menghadiahi pria bertatto segitiga terbalik itu dengan deathglarenya, Ino merapihkan penampilannya dari ikatan rambut hingga bajunya setelah terlihat lebih baik dan tenang ia melangkah ke tempat duduknya di samping Hinata.  
"Aku sangat sial hari ini dari telat bangun karena lembur semalam, mobil yang bensinnya habis karena dei-nii, lift kantor yang rusak hingga harus lewat tangga darurat. ughhh sungguh menyebalkan" Keluh Ino ketika Hinata menatap nya heran meminta penjelasan. 

Kiba tergelak mendengar ucapan temannya, Ino mendengus sebal  
"Tertawalah sepuasmu Inuzuka hingga gigimu kering dan rontok" Seketika Kiba menghentikan tawanya dan melihat handphone-nya untuk bercermin takut-takut jika salah satu giginya menghilang. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah satu-satunya pria di divisi mereka.

"Pria panda itu belum datang?" Tanya Ino, Hinata menggeleng Tenten terkikik geli mendengar nama panggilan baru untuk bosnya.  
"Wow kau punya panggilan sayang terbaru untuk bos kita?" Lagi-lagi Kiba membuat Ino naik pitam, Ino menghela nafas agar tak terpancing emosi. Ingat Ino ini masih pagi.

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria bersurai merah maroon memasuki ruangan. Tak lupa topeng dingin menghiasi wajahnya dan sang sekertaris wanita berambut coklat dengan setia mengekorinya dari belakang, Ia berjalan begitu angkuh menuju kursi kebesarannya kemeja putihnya ia gulung hingga sikut. jas hitamnya sudah pasti ia tinggalkan di ruangannya karena ia memang tak pernah memakainya jika di kantor. Ia hanya akan memakai jas saat datang dan pulang kantor atau bertemu klien.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat tugas yang dikirim ke email kalian?" Tanya Gaara mata jadenya menatap tajam bawahannya, Kiba dan Tenten menjawab serempak "Sudah".

Ino menepuk jidatnya, Hinata menelan ludahnya mereka berdua belum sempat membuka email karena terlalu sibuk dengan laporan mereka kemarin,  
Gaara mengeluarkan aura hitam pekatnya ruangan terasa menjadi dingin dan menakutkan.

"Matsuri jelaskan pada mereka yang bodoh dan juga ceroboh tentang headline minggu depan"

Ino sungguh geram dengan mulut tajam sang bos, ingin sekali ia melakban mulut itu sekarang juga jika saja ia tak sadar posisinya.

"Headline minggu depan ialah tentang pria yang meraih kesuksesannya di usia muda, ada lima orang yang terpilih mereka adalah orang yang tak asing lagi bagi warga jepang" Matsuri mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka Tenten dan Kiba hanya mengangguk karena sudah mengerti, Ino dan Hinata juga sudah mengerti mereka berdua mencatat point-point penting dalam note kecil.

"Kita harus mendapat profile mereka dengan lengkap dari data pribadi, bahkan sampai hal-hal terkecil harus kita dapatkan" Lanjutnya "Untuk kelima orang terpilih itu ialah Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, dan Sabaku Gaara" Matsuri mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat ekspresi bermacam-macam para reporter di hadapannya.  
Ino hampir-hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar nama terakhir yang matsuri sebutkan, Hinata menatap ngeri Matsuri, Kiba menaikan alisnya bingung, Tenten membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara beratnya seperti petir yang sedang menyambar ruang rapat, keadaan menjadi hening mereka menggeleng lalu mengangguk setuju.

Tidak ada yang aneh jika Gaara menjadi salah satu pria yang sukses diusia muda, ia adalah pemilik majalah Rolex serta pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Sabuku.

Matsuri kembali menjelaskan "Tenten akan mewancarai Aburame Shino, Kiba akan mewancarai Hyuga Neji dan Shimura Sai" Kiba dan Tenten hanya mengangguk, Kiba tampak senang mendapat dua orang itu berarti bonusnya dobel.

Ino Terlihat harap-harap cemas dalam hati terus berdoa agar tidak mendapatkan Gaara, buang saja ia ke laut jika harus mewawancari pria panda itu.

"Yamanaka Ino mewawancarai Sabaku Gaara, dan Hyuga Hinata Uchiha Sasuke"

Jderr

Ino seperti tersambar petir di pagi hari yang cerah kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas, teman-temannya menatapnya seolah kasihan dan prihatin.  
Kesialan apa lagi ini Kami-sama.  
Ingin sekali Ino membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga berharap jika yang ia dengar hanya mimpi.

Gaara tersenyum licik saat melihat Ino yang wajahnya sudah pucat, entah kenapa ia sungguh senang melihat wanita Yamanaka itu tersiksa. Ino yang merasa ada tatapan tajam melihat kearahnya pun menoleh pada sumbernya.  
aquamarine bertemu turqouise, Ino mengeluarkan deathglare mematikannya ia sungguh geram pandangannya seolah menantang.

Gaara balik menatapnya tak lupa seringai tajam terbaiknya ia perlihatkan.

Deg

Ino membuang muka tatapan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, ia benar-benar sial hari ini.

Rapat telah selesai mereka kembali ke divisi mereka.

.

Ino duduk di mejanya kepalanya ia biarkan tergeletak(?) begitu saja di atas meja.  
Tenten menepuk bahunya tanda memberi semangat,  
"Kau pasti bisa Ino-chan" Hinata menyemangati ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya di udara.

Terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya, Ia menatap seseorang penuh harap Ino berjalan kearah meja Kiba.  
"Kiba-kun" Ucap Ino semanja mungkin, Kiba terdiam ia tampak terkejut mendengar suara Ino yang membuat telinganya merinding.  
"Bisa kah bertukar narasumber dengan ku?" Ino mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, Kiba terdiam sesaat memikirkan maksud dari semua ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer dan menatap Ino.  
"Bukannya aku tidak ingin bertukar dengan mu Ino-chan sayang" Ucap Kiba dengan penuh penekanan pada kata sayang.  
"Tetapi apa lah daya jika takdir sedang merajutkan benang merah antara kau dan bos. Aku tidak mungkin menghalanginya"  
Ino membulatkan kedua bola matanya, mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Kiba.

Pletak

Ino memukul Kiba dengan penggaris disampingnya.  
"Sakittt Ino" Rintih Kiba, ia mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ino tak peduli ia lebih memilih kembali kemejanya,  
"Bagaimana jika aku amnesia karena ulah mu?"  
"Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan amnesia karena sebuah penggaris" Jawab Ino dengan ketus wajahnya di tekuk seperti kain kusut. Hinata terkikik melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya.

.

Reporter Rolex sudah bergegas mencari narasumbernya masing-masing, termasuk Hinata kini ia berdiri tepat di depan perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, pusat pembelanjaan, serta pembangunan perumahan mewah di jepang.

Berkali-kali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, berusaha setenang mungkin ia sungguh gugup setelah mendengar informasi dari Kiba jika Uchiha Sasuke sama dingin dan kejamnya seperti bos mereka. Setelah memantapkan hatinya Hinata berjalan memasuki perusahaan itu, dihampirinya meja Reseptionis dan berbincang-bincang sedikit meminta ijin untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan atasan mereka.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan sang Receptionis bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak ada di tempat Hinata harus sabar menunggu, ia duduk di depan meja receptionis.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu jam demi jam juga sudah terlewati tetapi Hinata masih belum bertemu Sasuke, kedua mata lavendernya terkadang terpejam dan terkantuk-kantuk. Tetapi orang yang ditunggu masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang mungkin besok saja ia kembali lagi, belum lima langkah ia berjalan matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut raven dan pria dikuncir seperti nanas berjalan kearahnya.

Semua pegawai menunduk hormat bahkan receptionis yang tadi pun, pria itu tidak membalas wajahnya begitu dingin dan keras. Kulitnya begitu putih serta tatapannya yang begitu tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa korbannya Penampilannya begitu sempurna hingga bisa membuat wanita mana pun meleleh(?).

Kedua pria itu melewati Hinata begitu saja. Hinata masih menatap punggung gagah itu, mungkin jika ia memeluknya akan terasa hangat. Gadis itu menggeleng mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Tuan Uchiha?" Panggil Hinata dengan sesopan mungkin, ia baru saja menyadari jika pria yang baru saja melewatinya ialah narasumbernya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, Receptionis berjalan menghampiri Sasuke menjelaskan tujuan Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, jantungnya kian berpacu semakin cepat saat mata onyx itu menatapnya begitu tajam.

Kegugupan mulai melanda dirinya gadis indigo itu terus mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga kemerahan, belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Sasuke sudah memotongnya

"Aku tidak berminat menjadi narasumber mu" Ucap Sasuke begitu tajam, ia bersiap melanjutkan langkahnya jika saja Hinata tidak dengan repleks memegang tangan Sasuke karena tidak ingin kehilangan narasumbernya.

Hinata membulatkan kedua bola matanya tidak percaya jika dirinya begitu bodoh telah memegang tangan Uchiha dengan tidak sopannya, muncul perempatan di dahi Sasuke matanya berkilat marah seolah-olah memgucapkan lepas-atau-kau-akan-menyesalinya.  
"Ma-maaf" Ucap Hinata membungkukan badannya, ia terus saja menunduk karena tak sanggup menatap Sasuke.

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku memanggil keamanan untuk mengusir mu" Nadanya begitu dingin, tak peduli dengan keadaan wanita di hadapannya terus meneguk ludah kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas. Tetapi Hinata tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ia selalu berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanya karena dia adalah seorang Hyuga yang bertanggung jawab.

"Saya ingin mengetahui sedikit tentang da.." Lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Ada dua hal yang ku benci dii dunia ini" Ucap Sasuke tatapan kian menusuk, nadanya makin bertambah dingin sedingin kutub utara yang belum terkena effeck global warming(?). Mata onyxnya menatap id card yang menggantung di leher Hinata.

"Dengar baik-baik Hyuga Pertama, aku membenci orang yang menyentuh tubuh ku tanpa seijin dari ku" Lanjut Sasuke, tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk tangan kanannya agar tidak terkena virus mematikan dari tangan Hinata.

"Dan kedua, aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang ingin mengusik kehidupan ku" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung mendengar ucapan tajam Sasuke. Ia mendencih tak terima pria itu jauh lebih angkuh dan sombong dari bosnya.

.  
.

"Uchiha brengsek, pria sialan" Hinata terus mengumpat di dalam mobilnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi seseorang tetapi hatinya sedikit tenang setelah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.  
bersyukurlah pada sang sahabat pirangnya-Ino yang mengajarinya hal seperti ini.

"Bukan Hyuga namanya jika menyerah begitu saja" Semangat Hinata kembali menggebu-gebu, ia kembali memutar arah tujuannya bukan lagi apartementnya melainkan narasumbernya.

.  
Berkali-kali Ino membuang nafas memantapkan hatinya untuk mewawancari bosnya, Matsuri yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah Ino merasa prihatin. Gadis pirang itu masih saja diam berdiri mematung tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk mengetuk dan membuka pintu coklat muda di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat isi di dalam ruangan tersebut, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pintu berpikir kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Bagaimana jika aku di makan-makan hidup olehnya? atau aku di mutilasi olehnya lalu dijadikan santapan binatang peliharaannya yang menyeramkan, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayah, tidak bisa melihat Dei-nii yang menyebalkan lagi, harus meninggalkan Hinata yang baik dan polos, tidak bisa bertengkar lagi dengan pria pecinta anjing, tidak bisa menjaili Tenten soal Neji lagi.

Ino terus saja bergelut dengan pikiran anehnya tanpa sadar pintu di depannya mendecit terbuka, Ino yang kehilangan keseimbangannya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya beruntung kepalanya tidak mendarat di lantai kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Yamanaka?" Tanya Gaara, tatapannya penuh selidik, Ino gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan sang bos.  
"a..a..a aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Tobi mengelap pintu anda dengan bersih atau tidak" Ino mengelus-englus pintu coklat muda yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Gaara memicingkan matanya tak percaya begitu saja ucapan Ino.

Ino mengumpat dalam hati merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena mengeluarkan alasan yang tak masuk akal, rasanya ingin sekali ia terjun dari lantai 12 sekarang juga karena Gaara  
terus menatap tajam padanya.

Oh kami-sama tolong lah aku.

Gaara masih saja tak bergeming di tempatnya, ia terus menatap gerak-gerik Ino yang mulai gelisah oleh tatapannya. Hening tak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Pria berambut merah maroon itu masih asyik dengan objek pemandangan di depannya, Ino gadis yang menguncir tinggi rambutnya dan pony yang menutup sebelah matanya terlihat tak berkutik, bibirnya yang sejak tadi ia gigit mulai memerah, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulit halusnya.

Gaara yang sudah tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini menegur Ino.  
"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang Yamanaka? atau kau memang berniat untuk lembur?" Tanya Gaara, tatapannya masih begitu dingin gelar stoic yang ia dapatkan benar-benar ia pakai untuk menutupi letupan-letupan kecil yang merayapi hatinya sekarang. Jika saja ia tak menyandang gelar stoic berturut-turut sudah ia pastikan jika Ino pasti habis sekarang juga.

Ino melirik sebentar jam bertali ungu yang menghiasi tangan kirinya, tanpa sadar sudah 3 jam ia berdiri di depan rungan Gaara.  
Mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan berusaha menetralkan hatinya Ino mendongak menatap Gaara.  
"Gaara-sama bisa.."

"Sepertinya kau ingin lembur Yamanaka?" Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan Gaara.  
"Tidak" Jawab Ino cepat, secepat kilat ia meninggalkan Gaara yang terus memandanginya. Rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergerak lucu seiring langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

"Menarik" Gumam Gaara mata jade nya terus menatap sosok Ino yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

Hinata terus menatap Mansion Uchiha yang begitu mewah di depannya, menunggu sang Uchiha muda yang tak kunjung pulang. Beruntung lah dirinya yang bertemu kakaknya Sasuke yang terkenal dengan keramahannya siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi, sehingga ia diijinkan untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam hingga ia tak ke dinginan.

"Minumlah coklat ini, selagi hangat Nona" Itachi membawakan secangkir coklat yang masih mengepul.  
"Terimakasih" Ucap Hinata tulus, sungguh berbeda 360° dengan adiknya.

Mata Hinata menatap Foto keluarga di ruang tamu tersebut, berdiri paling kanan sepertinya sang kepala keluarga tanpa ekspresi merangkul wanita-istri di sampingnya, di depannya duduk dua anak laki-laki yang satu seperti Sasuke wajahnya di tekuk tak tersenyum sama sekali pria di sampingnya-Itachi tersenyum tipis tangannya juga merangkul Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak suka. Tanpa sadar mata Hinata menatap Wanita atau ibunya Sasuke wajah itu seolah-olah hidup menatap Hinata.  
Seperti de javu.  
Hinata kehilangan kosentrasi nya telinganya terus berdengung mendengar bisikan aneh

Tiit

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar  
"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah pulang"  
Ucap Itachi, Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya tetapi suara itu terus mengingang di telingannya.  
"Sasuke, ada tamu yang mencari mu. Nona Hinata sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi" Ucap Itachi ketika melihat sang adik.

"Nah, Nona karena Sasuke sudah pulang. Aku harus pergi karena masih ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan di luar" Setelah berpamitan pada Hinata Itachi menyambar kunci mobilnya serta jaket yang menggantung dekat pintu.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata, ia sungguh tak percaya jika gadis ini nekat sampai sejauh ini. Apa gertakannya kurang untuk mengancamnya.

"Pergi sebelum aku menelpon polisi, kau masih mengerti kode etik wartawan kan?" Ucap Sasuke ketus, samar-samar Hinata hanya mendengar kata kode etik yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia kehilangan separuh kesadarannya bayangan ibu Sasuke menjalari saraf tubuhnya.  
Tegang, kepalanya sungguh berat, lemas itulah yang Hinata rasa kan saat ini.

Sasaku geram dengan tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya keras kepala, dan tidak tau aturan. Gadis itu sudah melewati batas, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Pria berambut raven itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan keadaan Hinata.  
Gadis itu berdiri dekat sofanya kepala tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat dan yang tak wajar wajah berkeringat jelas-jelas Ac di rungannya menyala begitu dingin.  
"Hyuga"Ucap Sasuke, suaranya ia pelankan. Gadis itu tak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.  
"Jika ini hanya akal mu untuk menarik perhatiaan ku, kau tidak berhasil" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam, Hinata sendiri sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya ia tak mengerti kenapa bisikan terus menari-nari dalam telingannya. Bisikan ini berbeda dari wanita yang selama ini mengusik Hinata. Suara ini sungguh baru di telinganya, Hinata tak mampu menahan gelombang yang terus mencoba masuk dalam dirinya.  
"Suke-chan"Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar karena hanya bisikan itu lah yang mengeliling telinga Hinata.  
Sasuke terpaku menatap Hinata yang terus mengucapkan nama kecilnya.

Hinata tak mampu menahan bebannya, ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ini lah yang selalu ia takut kan karena tak mampu menahan energi yang berlebih dalam tubuhnya.

Sebelum tubuh Hinata jatuh ke lantai Sasuke sudah merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas Hinata tak mendengarnya.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **gimanaaaaaaaaa readers pasti gaje yahhh ? #tutup muka pake kantong kresek

Aku tau fict ku terlalu banyak kekurangan nya, but thank you so much for all…

Apa di antara kalian ada yang mempunyai kemampuan the six sense?

Kelebihan itu sungguh menakjubkan menurut saya…

Sekian cuap-cuapnya kiss you all and hug you all..

Salam hangat

Aj.


End file.
